Alpha Calling A Cowboy
by wolflover97
Summary: What if Jake Ely was a werewolf, and would grandpa Mac have anything to do with this.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

**(17 Years ago)**

**"Luke, he's a bright little man that Jake is." Mac said to his son.**

**"Yeah, looks alot like you." Luke replied looking at his new baby boy.**

**"Well, I would say your right, but I have to tell you something about him." Mac said looking intently at Jake.**

**"What is it Pa?" he asked his father.**

**"Remember the legends I used to tell you, about the wolves?" Mac asked, now looking at his son.**

**He nodded.**

**"Well,-" He was about to continue, but then he saw the look on his sons face as he watching his youngest proudly. He didnt want this to ruin his and Jake's social life, always on the watch, a normal life is what he needed.**

**"Just be sure to tell him those stories as much as possible." Mac said. **

**Luke looked at him quizzicly but let it slide. **

**"Sure, Pa." he answered.**

**Mac knew he was gonna regret this later, but for now he would just enjoy his four month old grandson. his thoughts were intterupted when Jake's squeaky voice cried-**

**"Wolfie!" **

**Luke burst out laughing. Mac managed a smile, but he knew that there was no hope for him, Jake was bound to become a monster one day.**


	2. Chapter 2

(7 years later, Jake POV)

"Ohhhhhh, Jakey boy." A retarded voice called out.

I grunted and turned over.

"Wake up, time for da big boy to get up, come on, be a big boy." the retarded voice said, yet again, what the heck.

I turned over and opened one eye, then I jumped and screamed. There was my mentally retarded (He must have been dropped on his head when he was a baby, more than once) brother, Quinn, smiling the creepiest smile, I have ever laid my eyes on. Now, I had to watch that dorky cartoon, Alic in Wonderland, with Cody the other day, and the cat would have been put to shame if he saw Quinn.

"You've got company, Big Boy!" he squealed sounding a little too much like a girl.

Company? Who-

"Oh Sammy girl, the Big Boy woke up!"

Oy, a new nickname, Big Boy, greatttt. Wait, Sammy girl, thats Quinn's nickname for- Oh god, Sam. Crap, I'm in my PJ's, which is boxers, dang dang, a thousand more dangs. She came into the room and immediatly started giggling like a crazy fan girl. Oy, I am never gonna live this down. Her eyes drifted from my face to my chest and her eyes bugged out and she breathed out "Whoa!"

"Oh, she likes the view Jake!" Quinn teased.

I didn't wait for her reaction, I grabbed a pillow and it met Quinn's face, poor pillow.

"Ahhhh, pillows are attacking!" he screamed, then started to run down the stairs.

I stared at Sam and she stared at me until we heard a loud thump and a muffled "Ow"

Quinn still had the pillow on his face, moron.

I turned my head towards the door and yelled

"Next time, remove the pillow before running retard!"

"Noted!" was his reply.

Sam started giggling again and I turned back to her. She sure was pretty when she laughed.

"Har har, laugh all you want, I'll get you back." I said with sly smirk growing on my lips.

She stared at me in horror then a mischevious grin came on her face. Uh oh, the last time that happened, I had syrup in my hair, waffle mix down my shirt and flour all over my face, but that is an entirley other story.

"Okay then," she pretended to walk away then she turned and grabbed my blanket, then of course ran.

"Hey, its cold!" I yelled.

I quickly slipped on some jeans, new record, and ran after her. She was on the other side of the couch, my blanket wrapped around her like a cape, talking with Nate. She turned in yelped at the sight of me, now I'm sure my hair was a mess, and old pair of jeans on and no shirt, but I'm pretty sure thats not why she looked scared.

"Now would be a good time to run, Brat." I said a glance at my blanket then back at her.

"Noted." she said then took off.

I glared at my brothers who were laughing then took off after her. Lucky for my super fast running skills, I caught easily and tackled her to the ground. She screeched and laughed when she saw me. We fell to the ground in a laughing mess of a pile. Oh, good times.

(Luke POV)

I looked outside and saw Jake running after Sam with what looked like his blanket around her like a cape. I chuckled as my wif came to stad beside me. She giggled at the scene.

"When will they get together, their meant for eachother." I sighed.

She gave me a reasuring kiss on the cheek.

"Dont worry, they'll relize it soon." she said softly.

I smiled, she was right, grrr, women are always right, darn!

**A/N: I hope yall enjoyed, I sorry that I took so long to update, by the way, Luke doesnt know about jake's wolfie side.... yet. Next chappy is gonna be abput jake telling Sam the stories about the wolves. Tehe, luv ya, click that button below, plzzzz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so this is gonna be a couple days after the bonfire in Run Away Home, ok, just clearin that up, oh and yes, Jake was 7 and Sam was 5 in that last chapter.**

(Jake POV)

How did I get here, why me?

"So I was thinking on maybe looking at the stallions, then the mares, work horses-"

She just kept talking, and I'm freaking turning the radio up, and she just gets louder and louder.

"Then we can look at equipment-" she paused "Jake, are you even listening?" she asked.

Wow, she sounded like a controling girlfriend right there, we werent even dating!!!

"Yes Sam, LOUD" *pause* "and clear." I said looking her dead in the eye.

She gave me an irritated glance.

"Well if you dont want me to talk then what do you expect to do-" she stopped short and a light bulb went off in her head, Oh lord. "Ohhhh, jake, pleassse tell me an Indian story, pleassse!" She sounded like a baby and gave me that godforesaken puppy dog look that I can never say no to.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yayyyy!" she said bouncing in her seat.

Now, I'll never admit it, but I kind of like telling her stories. She seems so in to it thats its funny to watch her reactions and think about it, especially when she gets scared, funny stuff.

"Now, did you know that my tribe, well legend says, that we descend from wolves." I started.

**A/N: Sry if its too much like Twilight, but I have to get him to tell her about the wolves sometime.**

She looked so into the story, ha.

"Well, legend says that my tribe were originally wolves, they say that a leader or descendant of that leader has the abitlity to take the shape of the wolf, you would call it a, werewolf."

She smiled at the thought, I knew what she was thinking, me, the great wolf cowboy, ha.

"Anyway, so they were like this to defeat and kill the stoneskins, or, vampires, they say that the only thing that can bite though a vampires skin is another vampire or a werewolf, so the stoneskins are the natural enemy of the werewolf, therefore, the wolf is made to rid the stonefaces from the lands, werwolves call themselves The Guards of the Shoshone, because they keep they stoneskins from harming and killing the people of the tribe." I finished, Sam was lost in her own little world at the moment so I decided to enjoy my peace and quite.

Thats when, of course, we pulled into the Wild Horse Center, noisy as ever, greattttt.

(Three hours later)

We were walking through the stalls when Sam got cold. I smiled and hugged her to my side, hoping she would get warm.

"Wow, Jake, your really warm, like too warm." she said in a worried voice.

Before I could protest she reached up and felt my forehead. She pulled back fast.

"Whoa, Jake, your burning up!" she exclaimed.

Once again, got no say, she grabbed my hand and ran to Bryyanna's office.

"Bryanna, get a thermometer!" Sam called.

"Sam, I'm sure I''m fine, probably just a-" I was cut short by Bryanna shoving a thermometer in my mouth.

It beeped. i took it out and handed it to her.

"Look, it probably just a flu, I'm not feeling so hot so Sam can ride back with you, I'm gonna head home." I said and started running to my truck.

I heard somthing but I didnt care, I just wanted to get home, something is wrong, I dont feel right, my body aches and I feel awful. I got in my truck and drove home, oh boy, I wont make it, next best thing, Mac!

(Sam POV)

"Jake, wait up, I forgot my jacket." Well, he left, great, ditcher, he just wanted to get away, he probably felt hot because I'm so cold, darnit.

"Sam?" Bryanna called.

I went back to the office.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Either the thermometer is broken, or Jake is in trouble."

I gasped when I saw what the thermometer read.

109 Fo


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so I luvvv this story and I keep wanting to write more. Soooo, here ya go!**

(Jake POV)

Everything was starting to blur. I was near the reserve but I didnt know how much longer I could stay awake. What is happening to me. I was fine earlier, now look at me, everything hurts and I cant stay awake, I hope Sam aint mad, it aint my fault, this cant be the flu, its worse I mean it cant be something that everyone- RINGGGG! Ugh, that stupid cell phone I got for "Safety" as mom calls it. I picked it up and was met by Sam's squeaky voice.

"Jake, your really sick and-

CRASH!

The truck swerved and rolled, the last thing I heard was temperature and 109 before I dropped the phone. I clung on the the steering wheel for dear life. Then, as if things could get worse, I banged my head, HARD. The truck stopped and the phone landed next to me. Last thing I heard before darkness took over,

"Jake, are you alright?"

"No." I whispered, then darkness blanketed me.

(Sam POV)

He was sick, he should be dead. 109 is not a safe temperature. I grabbed Bryanna's cell phone and dialed his cell phone number, its new.

_ringgg, ringggg, ringggg_

Then someone picked it up, I didnt even wait for him to answer.

"Jake, your really sick and-Crash!- temperature is 109." I finished then heard the worst sounds ever to hear.

_CRASH!_

SCREACH!

_BUMP!_

_CRASH!_

_BUMP!_

Silence.

"Jake, are you alright?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"No." He whispered then another bump.

Uh oh.

The only thing that went through my mind was, Car Crash.

**How did you guys like it, the car crash put a twist on it, dontcha think, hehe, anyway, I think i'm gonna let Mac find him and take him to mac's house, and blah blah blah. Sooo click that button down there, plzzz, dont mae me cry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I'm just gonna do this chapter from Jake POV, just so ya know, enjoy!**

(Jake POV)

Blackness, dark, cold, lonely blackness. I couldnt hear anything. I was alone.

"Oh, Jake, come on son, can ya wake up for me, please Jacob."

Who was that? Wake up, wasnt I dead? God? Omigod, I'm so sorry for everything I've done an-

"Jacob, your not dead, open your eyes."

Open eyes, ok, easy enough, yea right! Everything still hurt, worse. I was dying, thats the only answer. Death, crap, I told my brothers that I would kick Death's ass before he took me, but yet, here I am.

"Jacob, open your eyes." the voice said, it sounded familiar. Wait a minute.

"Mac." I whispered.

I opened my eyes and sure enough, there was the blurry outline of my grandfather, that crazy old fart saved my ass. Yeaaa, I love old people!

"Yes, Jacob, its me, how do you feel?" he asked.

How do I feel? How do I feel! Well, lets see, I just got in a car crash, something is seriously wrong with me, everything hurts, well, other than that, I'm just PEACHY!!!!!

Then, the strangest thing happened, I growled. How could he ask me that, of course I'm not fine, I could be friggin dying, Grrrrr! There I go, growling again. I could suddenly see fine, perfect, better than perfect.

"Jacob, calm down, you need to breathe."

"Breathe!!" I screamed and started quivering.

What was happening, ugh, I was so angry at the moment, I cant care less!

Then, I exploded, I heard myself growling at Mac, he looked so scared, ha, wimp.

"Jacob?" he asked, his voice quivering.

I tried to say yes but it came out as a bark, Bark? Ummm, ok then.

I looked down and almost passed out, paws, I had paws. I turned around and my body was covered in black fur, I had a tail, and I was HUGE! Big as a godforsaken horse!

I was scared until i remembered the stories dad used to tell me.

_The shoshone were decendents from wolves, you would call them werewolves._

_Werewolves._

The word kept echoing in my head. This was the only explanation.

I, Jake Ely, have turned into a werewolf.

**Hope yall liked it, I was in a hurry so be nice. plzzz review, or a piece of me will die.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy yall, so im doing this on a hurry, pllzzzzz dont hurt me.**

(Normal POV)

Mac stared at Jake's wolf form. He was big, black fur with white on his paws, snout, and around his eyes. He was growling, lips pulled back to show several white teeth. An Alpha, thats what he looked like, a strong Alpha. Sam would be proud. Sam, this would break Jake's heart to stay away from her, but it would be worse if he had to stay away... forever. Werewolves were dangerous, no getting around that subject,

Just then, Jake was turning back into his human form. Mac quickly grabbed some cut-offs from the counter and tossed them at Jake. He gave a questioning look then blushed. His grandson looked so innocent when he blushed. Jake quickly slipped on the shorts and looked at Mac weird.

"Well, first things first, I'll tell you whats going on... while, I cut your hair."

Jake's eyes went wide, he eyed his hair, then his grandpa. Then, well, he ran.

_Ugh, this was going to be a long night._ Mac thought as he grabbed a rope and ran after Jake.

**Sorry its so short, in a rush, anyhoo, a rope, wow, lasso, hahaha, anyway, nity nite, sleep tite, review or the bed bugs will bite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sam POV)**

**Jake has been gone for weeks. 2 and a half weeks, five hours to be exact. Something was wrong with him, I knew it. His parents said a virus, then another time they said he was in a coma. I never knew. I wanted to know, he was my friend, no matter how much I tease him and how much he teases me, I care about him. I'm worried.**

**"Sam?" Jen said.**

**I shook off my thoughts and focuses on our ride. We were riding down to Deer Path Ranch to help the mustangs. Thats when we saw a tall figure up ahead. As we got closer we saw black short hair, kind of spikey. Quinn. It couldnt be Jake, he had long hair.**

**"Hey Quinn, any news on Jake?" I called.**

**He stopped, but didnt turn around. **

**"Quinn?" Jen called.**

**"I take that as an insult." The figure said quietly.**

**That didnt sound like Quinn. The figure slowly turned towards us and I saw the shock of my life.**

**"J-J-J-Jake?" I stuttered.**

**There was Jake Ely, about 6'7 with short black hair wearing nothing but jean cut-offs. He had grown and gotten muscle, alot of it. He looked like twenty five.**

**"Who else?" He replied.**

**Wait a minute, I thought he was so sick he couldnt move.**

**"I thought you were sick." I said in a confused but annoyed voice. He had gotten cocky and more... angry.**

**"Yeah, I WAS." He snorted.**

**I was getting fet up with him. **

**"Hey, you dont need to be talking like that Ely." Jen said.**

**"Oh, shut up Kentworthy." He said in a irritated voice.**

**I gasped, Jake never talked like that.**

**"Jake!" I exclaimed.**

**"What Sam, what the hell do you want!" He said, his body quivering.**

**Jake never cussed, never.**

**"I-I-" I couldnt answer. I was baffled.**

**Then a rustling sound came from the bushes, then there was a growl, but it wasnt from the bushes, it was from Jake.**

**"Get out out of here you fuckin leach!" He yelled at the bushes.**

**Me and Jen shared a confused look. What happened to him, he was so angry.**

**Then a flawless figurene came out. Jake growled louder.**

**"Jacob, what ever is wrong?" **

**It was Rachel Slocum. **

**Even I felt like growling.**

**"Bloodsucker!" Jake spat.**

**"Mutt." She replied in a perfect voice. Her skin actually glistened in the sunlight. Just then, something weird happened. So weird that I almost fell off Ace.**

**Jake exploded, his clothes ripping and flying everywhere. I gasped at what came after.**

**My best friends a werewolf!**


	8. Chapter 8

There he was, one minute, hes my anoyying, angry best friend, next, hes a black and white, HUGE, snarling wolf. He lunged at Rachel, he had murder in his eyes.

"Jake, stop!!!" I screamed.

He came to a halt, and for the first time, he looked at me in the eyes. A connection passed, I was suddenly flying through the air, the only thing keeping from falling on the ground was... Jake. That proved one thing for once and for all, I was in love with Jake Ely.

Rachel ran inin to the forest leaving me, Jen an Jake/wolf.

I slowly got off Ace and cautiously walked over to the still growling Jake/wolf.

"Jake?" I said in a scared tone.

He tuned and growled sharply. Every insticnt told me to run, run and never look back, but for once in my life, Jake need help, not me. When ever I needed help, he stood by, stong and protective, willing to block a bullet from me. He stuck to me like glue. Now I needed to help him.

"Sam?" Jen warned in a quiet voice.

"I know what I'm doing." I replied.

I gently took a few steps forward with my hand up, as if petting a frightened horse. He stopped growling and just looked at my outstetched hand with curiousity and confusion in his eyes. He took a step with his enormous paws and gently pressed his muzzel against my hand. A smile played across my lips as I moved my hand to scratch under his chin. He started panting and his tounge lolled out. He looked like a puppy, his eyes closed, tounge out. Adorable.

"Jake, can you change back?" I asked him.

He looked at me and nodded his big, scruffy head. I smiled.

"Well, go on, I would like some answers."

If a wolf could blush, thats exactly what Jake did, h gave a wolfie smile and looked at his torn clothes on the ground.

"Ohhh...." I said and giggled at the fact that if Jake turned back now, he would be all natural.

He gave a bark like chuckle and went into the forest. Was he leaving, no, he wouldnt. Just as I was about to yell for him to come back, he came out, dressed in nothing but jean cut-offs.

"Hi." he said quietly.

"Where did you get those?" I asked.

He gave a sheepish smile.

"I, um, well I kind of run real fast so I got them from my house." he said while blushing a little.

He looked adorable when he blushed, so innocent. I giggled at his nervousness.

"So, I'm kind of a werewolf." He stated bluntly.

"I kind of guessed that." I said and kicked a stick that got in my way.

He eyed it with so much focus that it was halarious.

"Ummm, Jake?" I asked him.

"Stick." was all he said before he ran after it full speed.

Of course, note to self, never throw a stick around a dog.

He grabbed and started bouncing up and down yelling,

"I got the stick, I got it!"

I laughed at him. I truly did miss Jake. I love him no matter what he is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, I'm sick right now, we think its strep throat but yall better be thankful, your making the weak and ill wrok, hmph, no respect. Jk!**

On the way home, Jake didnt once let go of the stick. He kept it close by his side. Sam had asked him many times to let it go and just get a new one later, but he replied very seriosly,

"I'm not letting go of MY stick."

She laughed at his immaturity and lightly punched him in the shoulder, and she noticed how warm he felt, still.

"Sooo, when did this whole werewolf thing happen?" Jen asked.

"Well, about two weeks ago, I started feeling really sick and when I was driving home, Sam, alled me up and then I crashed, my grandpa took me in and I got really mad at him for some dumb reason and then I phased, that pretty much sums it up." he said like it was nothing.

Me and Jen both nodded our heads and cotinued forward.

"Hey, lets run." Jake said, excitment oozing out of his voice.

"Um, jake, were on horses and your on two bare feet." I said stating the obvious.

He looked at me then started laughing.

"Sam, You think *laugh* that I couldnt beat you *laugh*, what do you think this werewolf gene does to me?" He was still laughing, but lightly now.

We stared at him quizzicaly before he turned and took off at an un-human speed. Of course, he was half wolf so that made him go incredibly fast, escpecially if he was going to catch vampires. From what he told us on the way back, vampires were superfast and were basically indestructible, only a werewolf or another vampire could cut through their skin.

"Slow pokes!"

Jakes voice brought us out of our thinking.

With that, we sent Ace and Silly full speed after him. He was fast, that was for sure, but one thing I couldnt get was the way I felt when he met my eyes. It was such a strong pull that I couldnt put it together. Oh well, jake's back and okay. Now its time to have some fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**THNX FOR CARING ABOUT MY SICKNESS, LUV YALL, AND FOR THAT I'M GONNA GIVE YALL A CHAPTER, AND JUST SO YA KNOW, I'M FEELING MUCH BETTER, IN FACT I WENT TO THE BEACH YESTERDAY..... AND GOT SUNBURN, REAL BAD. DONT I HAVE THE BEST LUCK!**

Jake was a fast runner, real fast. In fact, me and Jen couldnt keep up with him. And all the while, he never let go of the stick. Dear lord help me if he doesnt let go of that stupid stick soon, I dont know what I'll do. When I finally caught up with him, I could see every muscle in his body contracting to push harder. He had gotten some muscle, some isnt even a word for it, alot more like it. It fit him good too, real good.

"Jake, Sam, I gotta go home, see ya!" Jen yelled and took of in the other direction.

Jake stopped suddenly with his head lifted to the sky, smelling something. I pulled on the reins and came to an immediate stop a few feet in front of Jake.

"Jesus, are you insane?" I said winded.

He looked at me with angry, animalistic eyes and I suddenly felt afraid, not of Jake, but of an eerie cool white wind that flew by me. In an instant, Jake was beside Ace growling at the white.

"Bloodsucker." He spat.

I had heard that before, earlier when he phased in front of us for the first time. When Rachel was there, as a.... vampire.

"Jacob, so nice to see you again, and Samantha, smells delicious as usual." She said in a sweet tone, too sweet.

A ripping sound came and there in front of me was the huge black and white wolf, my best friend, the one and only werewolf, Jake!

"J-Ja-Jake." I stuttered.

I was scared, Rachel had her blood red eyes fixed on me. Jake growled. In a flash, I was being held by Rachel, her mouth almost to my throat. I could see venom glisten at the tips of her fangs. Then I was flying through the air. I expected to land on the hard ground but I was caught in the air. When I opened my eyes, I was three feet off the ground whit Jake's large jaws around my waist, surprisingly gentle. He flipped me onto his back. I didn't care how tight I gripped his fur, all I know is that we were off running in no time. Ace ran straight for home and luckily, Rachel didn't care about him, unluckily, she cared about us.

"Jake, what are we gonna do?" I asked him and burried my face into his thick, soft fur.

He whined and stopped. I knew where we were, his house.

"Jake, what are we doing here?" I asked him frantically.

He ignored me like the Gentle-WOLF he was, jerk, and burst through the doors, interrupting every activity in the house and bringing all eyes on me and Jake, great!

"Jake, whats happenin bro!" Quinn said.

He was always happy, gotta love him. Jake didn't care or listen, he ran straight to his room and the door shut with a loud thump. He threw me carelessly on the bed as if I were a raggedy Ann doll of some sort. I tried to lift my head but his muzzle stopped me and simply pushed my head back into the suffocating scrap of fabric that he calls a "bed".As I waited for him to do whatever it is that little werewolves do, I thought about our "moment", if that is what you would call it, and why it was so special. Did I think of Jake as more than a friend, a brother? Did he even feel the same way? Sure he protected me all the time, but that was out of guilt. Wasn't it?

**No it wasn't.** Said a tiny voice in my head

Yes it was. Said another.

"Sam?" Jake's husky voice brought my head out its mental fight.

"Sam, my mom has something to tell us, its not to good either." He said with a grim expression.

I almost laughed but decided against it. He grabbed my hand and dragged me down stairs. At the end of the staircase was a very unhappy Ely family, glaring at jake and giving unsure looks at me.

"Sam, we have something to tell you." Luke said with a grim expression, this cant be good.

**okay, so, I have a vote for the next chapter, should it be that the vampires are hunting down Sam's family or that the Ely's are telling Sam about imprinting and a certain some one imprinted on her. Give me your votes and ideas. THANKS, oh and this chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine that is in the hospital with lucimia (Spellin?) luv ya Tracy! Get well soon! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sry that I havent UD in a while, been busy, ive been swimming alot to help survive Florida and avoid dying from heat stroke. I have HUGE feet so their like little flippers, I swim really good, anyhoo, hears chapter 10, OHHH, and I tallied up the votes and it was a tie, so I'm going to do both. XD**

"What is it Luke?" I asked him.

Jake shifted uneasily beside me and gave a brief shake of his head. Luke gave a small nod and looked back to me.

"Sam, unfortunatley, the Slocums a.k.a. vampires, have been tracking you down. Their going to use you to get to Jake and the rest of the Wolf Pack." he said solemnly.

Wait, rest of the Wolf Pack, there was more of them!

"Jake's not the only werewolf?" I asked.

Quinn stepped out and said,

"Oh hell no, he's just our mighty little Alpha, theres me, Darrell, and Nate so far." he took a breath before adding, "Anything else sweetheart?" while cocking his head to the side.

All the Ely's were naturally big, but I now noticed how much bigger Quinn, Nate and Darrell seemed. Jake was bigger.

"Ok, so you all turn into giant dogs." I said with some amusment.

They laughed and gave small nods.

As they all smiled at me, I looked up at Jake, our eyes met and I felt the same feeling wash over me. He gave his lazy tomcat smile and squeezed my hand. I smiled up at him.

"Oh and Sam, theres one more thing you need to know about werewolves, its called imprinting."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooooo sorry I havent UD latley, I just made the tennis team and my band teacher is hounding me to practice my trumpet more, no more eight graders nxt year so I'm the leader, JOY!**

Jake looked surprised and upset at the same time. His hands were shaking and he was breathing heavy.

"Jake, calm down." Luke ordered.

Jake frowned and went upstairs.

"So, whats imprinting, isnt that like a track or something?" I said trying to focus back on the subject.

Luke chuckled.

"NO, its a bond that two people share, well, a person and a werewolf, basically love at first sight, its impossible to live without your imprint, if you do, you die of heartbreak," He paused due to the snickering from the other werewolves, "and your bonded for life." He concluded.

I stood stock still. Wow, thats weird and..... sweet at the same time.

"So, has any of the werewolves imprinted yet?" I asked.

This got the werewolves cracking up.

"Only Jake." Luke said.

"On who!" I said a little too quickly.

By now the guys were rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs, laughing.

"You." Luke said hestitanly and quietly.

Me, Jake imprinted on me. He loves me? He loves me. He loves me! ME!

Suddenly, Jake came running down the stairs.

"Vampires." Was all he said before phasing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I'm in Orlando right now, visiting my aunt, uncle and cousin. So this will be kinda short, SORRY!**

Vampires? What did he mean vampires? Are they here? Wait, Luke said they were hunting me, but why? What did I do? WOW, lots of questions there.

"Sam, hop on his back." Quinn said through his teeth.

I didnt want to argue with a werewolf, so I jumped on Jake's back. Well, I literally had to jump. He's as tall as Witch, if not taller. I grabbed a fistfull of fur and held on as tight as I could. He gave a soft growl.

"Shut up, you can heal faster than a jack rabbit running from a wolf," He turned his head to glare at me, "fine, fox, anyway, if I hurt you for a split second than you wouldnt feel it, and you run pretty fast so if I let go for a split second, I'll go flying off into space, theyll name a friggin constellation after me!" I shouted.

He gave a bark like laugh.

"Yeah, its halarious!" I shouted in a whisper.

Without any warnning, he took off. He was faster than any horse I've ever ridden, even the Phantom. I burried my face in his fur and wrapped my arms around his neck.

(20 minutes later)

We had been running for what seemed like forever. I had come to a point where I was practically suffocating myself in his lushious fur. I turned my head and saw the woods flying by. It was like a dream. A fantasy dream, only the Big Bad Wolf was the good guy, and the "fair" princess was riding on its back. Oh yeah, and in this fantasy, the princess was in love with the Big Bad Wolf. It may sound crazy to everyone else, but to me, it was perfect..

"Hey Jake, where are we?" I shouted to him.

He whined and stopped. He turned his head and nudged me with his muzzel, a signal to get off.

I jumped down and stepped back a few steps. He went behind me into the bushes. I noticed something tied around his tail. Shorts?

He dissapeared into the forest, but came back a second later. With nothing but shorts on. His hair was a tangled mess but it made him look cute. His russet skin shown in the light that was peeking from the trees.

"We're in San Fransisco." He stated bluntly.

His face was in a hard mask. He looked angry and worried at the same time.

"I'll walk with you for a little bit but if the bloodsuckers come, I'll phase back and you'll have to ride on my back again." He said and started walking.

"Okay, so..." I ran to catch up with him, "why are we in San Fran?"

"Because, we need to make sure your aunt is okay, we're gonna stay with her for a while until the area is safe, your parents are gonna stay with the rest of the pack, Darrell is my beta wolf so he will take over for the time being, anything else you would like to know?" He asked.

"Ummm, no." I said uneasily.

He was acting really angry and I was kind of scared.

"Sam," His voice sounded softer, "Sam, please look at me." He said more warmly.

I slowly turned my head, but I didnt look into his eyes.

"Sam," he paused to take a deep breath, "Sam, I'm sorry I'm acting this way, I just wont be able to handle it if you get hurt again."

I finally looked into his eyes and saw nothing but care and love in them. No more anger, I smiled and hugged him. Being the BRAVE cowboy he is, he was stiff as a stick at first, but soon relaxed and hugged me back. I sighed as I relaxed into his warmth. His hand found my chin and tipped it upward slightly, I looked into his deep onxy eyes.

"Sam." He whispered.

I was nervous, but a good nervous. The kind that gives you butterflies in your stomach or makes you get dizzy.

Love.

No other word could describe this feeling.

I stood on my tippy toes and gently touched my lips to his. I felt him smile against my lips and he tightned his grip on me. I closed my eyes and I felt like I was inside a volcano, my inside were about to errupt from the fireworks going on in my stomach. He pulled away a fraction of an inch and touched his forehead to mine. I smiled and leaned against him.. he was basically holding me up now.

"Jake, that was amazing." I whispered.

He gave his new barkle- My new word for his bark like chuckle- and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Same here, Brat, same here." He sighed.

He looked so peacefull right now, but of course all good thiings have to come to and end.

He sniffed and lifted his head. A short growl came from his mouth.

"Climb on my back, Brat, we'll have to run." He said in his angry voice, "PLease." he added more softly.

I smiled and jumped on his back. He ran as fast as he could in human form. I could already see the tall buildings. It would be nice to see Aunt Sue again, but I wondered how she would take the fact that I'm being hunted by vampires and my boyfriend is a werewolf.

Boyfriend. That sounded nice.

**Okay, so here ya go. Yayyy, they finally kissed! Now to see Aunt Sue, okay, another vote. Do you think Aunt Sue should pass out or do you think she should scream and throw as many things as possible at Jake's head. Hehe, Vote and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry, this isnt a chapter but Im kinda on a writers block, crappy things they are. I would just like to say that I have gotten more reviews from yall in this story than my last one. YAYYYYY! But, heres a challenge for yall, every chapter I want at least 5 reviews, that way I can see just how much you adore my stories! MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Okay, I got a little carried away, but yea, 5 reviews or plzzz!

-wolflover97


	15. Chapter 15

**So here is the chappy, omg I cant believe this story is getting so long, Yayyyyy!**

Sam and Jake had gone a long ways before they reached 1904 Howling Wolf Street, Oh the irony.

Jake ran up to the fourth floor and knocked on the door. The door swung open and a tiny old lady with a bow and arrow came out shouting,

"If your here to collect taxes, ya better turn around right now!"

Jake and Sam were in shock at the moment.

"Oh Berta, what are you going on about now?" A womans voice shouted from inside the apartment building.

Aunt Sue stepped out and gasped at the couple.

"Sam!" She shouted.

"You know these hooligans, Sue, the big one looks like he just came out of the woods and wowza, he's good lookin'," she paused, " and the short one riding on his back looks like she just rode in a convertible for four hours with that hair." Berta said, whle drooling at Jake.

"Um, yea, this is my neice, Sam, and I am not quite sure who he is but he looks about three times younger than you Berta so hush up." Aunt Sue said in a deisbelieving voice, "Come on in guys." She added.

Jake carried Sam in and set her down in what looked like a living room.

Aunt Sue came in and looked at them quizzicaly.

Well here goes nothing...


	16. Chapter 16

Hey yall, I just wanna say that in the next chappy more secrets will be revealed, Danny Phantom Fan 1, you will also find out why Darrell is part f the pack, oh and more imprinting going on, hehe!

-wolflover97


	17. Chapter 17

They sat waiting in Aunt Sue's old apartment. Jake seemed huge inside the small area and looked uncomfortable. He shifted from his spot on the sofa and looked at the two women across from them.

Aunt Sue looked between Jake and Sam intently, while Berta just drooled at Jake's abs. That was when Aunt Sue pounded them with questions.

"Are you pregnant? Why are you here? Who's the huge dude? Is he on steroids?"

Sam was in shock at the last one. Jake looked at her, then Aunt Sue, before bursting out laughing. Sam looked at him but then smiled. He looked adorable. She started laughing along with him. Before they knew it, they were on the floor clutching their stomachs and crying from laughing so hard.

"You think I'm, I'm, I'm on Steroids," He laughed lightly, "well I ain't." He said quite amused.

Aunt Sue let out a deep breath before continuing.

"Then why are you here? I mean, not that I don't love you coming here, but I'm kind of shocked, and I still don't know who you are sweetheart." She said looking from Jake to Sam and back to Jake.

"Well, we kind of have something to tell you, but first, this is Jake Ely, my friend who lives on Three Ponies Ranch." Sam said.

Aunt Sue's eyes bulged.

"You're Jake, the same one at the wedding, wow that is one helluva growth spurt!" She said in pure shock.

Jake chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Wait, are you guys like, dating?" She asked a little bit uncomfortably.

Jake looked at Sam and Sam looked at Jake.

"Well, umm, we kind of, I don't know." Sam said.

Jake shrugged and she smiled at him.

Aunt Sue smiled knowingly. Wyatt used to give Louise that same look. They were in love.

_I hope they make it together. _She thought.

Little did she know, that Sam ad Jake would have to go through a lot in the up coming days, but love can move mountains, I hope.

**So, what do y'all think, pretty good, not so much? Review and let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I'm on a major writers block for this story, I cant think, I need ideas! HELPPPPPP!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holla, soooo sorry i havent updated in a while but i still had writers block. So here's a chapter.**

(J POV)

I was sleeping soundly... on the living room floor. Sam had wanted me to take the couch but I rufused, anyway, I was used to it. My brothers had me sleeping on the floor since I was three. So she was sleeping peacefully above me.

We had gone to bed after Aunt Sue and Creepy Stalker Lady, or CSL for short, had finished their questioning. They had made me take a bath because I smelled like wet dog. Grrrr. Then they sprayed Febreeze on me to rid me of the smell. Grrrrrrr, I have a serious problem with growling.

As I was sleeping, something was turning in my gut. Something wasnt right, I could feel it.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. My heart dropped when I noticed the one thing missing,

Sam.

* * *

(The Ely's home, Normal POV)

The house was quiet, except for the light snores of the Ely boys. All was peacefull, until the loud crashing of the front door reached the familys ears. The werewolves heard it immediatly and woke with a jump. They hurried down stairs to find Jake standing in the doorway looking scared... and homicidal.

"Jake, man, what's wro-" Quinn was cut short by Jake.

"Sam, she's gone and I could smell leach and alot of it." He said in a concerned but murderous way.

They all shared a worried look before turning their head to the rest of the family coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Luke asked in a drowsy voice.

Jake growled and went outside.

The werewolves responded in two words before phasing and running after Jake.

"She's gone."


	20. Chapter 20

(J POV)

_Sam was missing. She's gone. What the freak? It's my fault. All my fault. Crap! What am I gonna do. Sam's gonna hate me. If she's still breathing. Oh crap, she could be dead. Oh no, no no no no, she can't be dead. I won't be able to go on if she's dead. Awwww, I don't wanna die. Grrrrrr, life is shit!_

_OH WILL YOU SHUT UP! _The other werewolves thought simultaneously.

Well, they don't understand. I love her so much it hurts. Grrrr, wow, I really have a growling problem. Ugh, where are you Sam?


	21. Chapter 21

**Im in Michigan right now soo... this may not be as long as you want it to be, sorry.**

Jake ran through the woods at an un-human speed, of course he was in wolf form right now but still. Everyone elses was tired from this wild goose chase. Jake was a different tired, he was tired of the pain. His heart was hurting so bad and his thoughts were consuming his hopes. What if she's dead? I just got her back. What if I never see her again? He groaned from heart ache.

His pack knew what was wrong, their Alpha was heart broken. They could feel his pain through his thoughts.

(Sam POV)

It was dark, cold, and un-inviting. I felt alone, but I knew I was not. There were others in the room, waiting and watching. They had taken me from Jake's warm embrace and given me a special gas so I could not speak. I could speak now but the pain was too much. I wanted Jake, I wasn't sure if they had taken him too but I doubted it. My heart ached for him. I just wanted my love back. I wanted him warm kiss and hug. His mustang eyes. I wanted him.

I opened my eyes slightly groaning from the pain.

"Why Samantha, you have finally woken up." A familiar Brittish accent called out to me.

Ryan Slocum.

"Just get on with it." A fake drawl called.

Linc Slocum.

"With pleasure." A devil called.

Rachel Slocum.

So, they were a team hmmmm? Well thats just dandy.

Jake where are you?

**Sorry it was so short but I dont have alot of time. Sorry, review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Omg, im soooooo sorry that i havent ud in a while, i went to kentucky for a week, by car, ugh, note to self, never eating kentucky fried chicken again. Anyway, school is starting soon in florida so ive been pretty busy. this isnt a chapter but im having a writer block, help me out. throw some ideas at me, any will help. Oh and 1 more review then theres gunna be 100 reviews, yayyyyyy! review and give ideas, thnxxxxxxx.**

**-wolflover97**


	23. Chapter 23

**heyy, heres a chappy for yall!**

Jake POV

I caught her scent! I coming Sam! Her scent was getting stronger by the second and my hopes were getting higher. One negative thought though, so was the freezer burn bats scent. (That's what the werewolves call vampires in this story, as well as Flinstones, bat crap and dead rocks, )

Sam POV

The freezer burn bats, Jake was rubbing off on me, circled around me.

"Hurry it up already." Rachel whispered.

She was getting impatient, that I did know, what I didn't know was what she was getting impatient for. That worried me.

"No, I wanna see Jacobs face scream in agony when he sees his beloved Samantha die slowly and become his worst enemy, fun, fun, Fun!" Linc said gleefully.

I truly hated him, especially when talking about my sweet Jake like that. Why does Linc want to hurt him so bad?

Jake POV

After about an hour of following her beautiful scent, I came across a cave that led in a downward spiral. As I descended further I heard whispered voices.

"Hurry it up already." Was the voice that was non other than Rachel Slocum.

"No, I wanna see Jacobs face scream in agony when he sees his beloved Sam die slowly and become his worst enemy, fun, fun, Fun!" Linc said.

My heart stopped. They were going to change her. No, No, No, NO! I wont let them. I didn't bother with walking or running, I simply jumped don't the rocky decline and ran towards the sound and voices. I came to a wall that separated me from the voices and my Sam. I stood on my hind legs and peeked over the top.

"Ugh, I cant wait much longer Daddy, her smell is intoxicating." Rachel whined.

"I know my dear daughter, but we will feast upon her soon." Linc said gleefully.

Ugh, filthy freezer burns bats. Just then I heard a small whimper, not just any whimper though, my beautiful Sam's small whimper.

"Please don't hurt him or me, what did we do to you?" she pleaded with her small but confident voice.

I smiled, my girl still had her guts in her.

"Ugh, I cant take it!" Rachel screamed.

Oh no! I jumped over the wall just in time to see her teeth up to my Brats neck!

… to be continued…

**Sorry I haven't UD in a while, school started so I've been pretty busy, got rid of that writers block and it feels great, I'll try and UD soon!**

**-wolflover97**


	24. Chapter 24

**OMIGOSH! She's back! I know, I'm so sorry that I havent UD in... forever. LOL! Anyway, I am once again on writers block so yeah. I'll write what I can.**

**Jake POV**

I surged foward, knocking the brunette mosquitoe off of my Sam. The freezer burn bat looked glared daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"Jake!" Sam screeched and clung to my neck.

I felt my heart swell with love and pride. She kept her own all this time. I gave a wolfy smile before growling at Sam's kidnappers.

"Well, well, isnt this a touching reunion." Linc snarled.

The brunette bitch looked from me to Sam to me again. I snarled at the ravenous glint in her eyes when ever she glanced at Sam.

Sam scotted away from me, getting the hint that I was about to kick butt. I growled and lunged...

Sam POV

Jake. My Jake. He came! My heart throbbed at the fact that he could be hurt. I didn't want that to happen, though I knew that it would hurt him more if I got hurt, so I reluctantly strayed away from the battle.

Jake circled Linc and Rachel, snarling and snapping at the demons. They hissed like serpents in return, their perfectly white teeth glistening with venom. Jake growled then lunged, and time took favor to slow motion. The large black wolf soaring towards the un-dead, their feet shuffling into an attack position. All of this seemed to have slowed, and the time ticked by. Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock. And then, everything went fast foward. Jake slammed into Linc, snapping off his arm, and then flying past Rachel. He managed to grab her leg while speeding by, and he whipped her around before the leg came off with a loud CRACK! Jake tossed it aside and went for her neck, he succeeded and now he only had Linc.

**I was going to give more but I wanted this to be a little more exciting... and I have no ideas. Help! LOL, anyways, I plan to write alot more for the New Year!**


	25. Chapter 25

**All** **righty then, been a while eh? Here's my chapter!**

(Jake POV)

I surged towards Linc, he dodged me. Can I tell you how annoying it is when a vampire won't let me kill them? It's VERY annoying. I circled him, growling, before leaping towards him. I grabbed him arm and yanked. He hissed at me like a friggin snake and yanked back. It was a deadly game of tug-o-war. His eyes had gone a deathly black and his actions showed no mercy.

"Jake!" Sam screamed at me.

I didnt dare glance, but Linc did. I lunged for his throat and latched on. This was it, now or never. A gasp from him made me start to shake my head violently. With that, he neck snapped, and he was gone. I set his body down and ran towards my Sam. She was shaking and shivering.

"Oh Jake, please phase back, please." she whimpered. I nuzzled her eyes and she closed them. I phased back and quickly slipped on an extra pair of shorts.

"You can open your eyes." I whispered.

She had barely even opened them before she attacked me. Her arms locked around my neck and her tears dripped onto my shoulders. Sympathy tugged at my heart and I enclosed my arms around her small frame. I gently ran my fingers through her hair, whispering comfort. She whispered something that I didn't really catch, so I leaned my head down closer to hers till we were cheek to cheek.

"My Jake, My Jake." she chanted in a whisper.

I smiled before realized how tired she may be. I gently carried her outside and to the rest of the pack. They looked at me funny but said, or barked, nothing. By the time we started on our long journey home, she was fast asleep. She softly sighed my name before she was once again silent. It was worth the walk.

**Sorry it is so short, I'm really having a rough time trying to do school work and such. Oh and I'm sick so bare with me please.**

**-wolflover97**


End file.
